


Как познакомились сирена-Юри и русал-Пхичит (фанфик на фанфик The Siren's call)

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mermaids, Merman!Phichit, Pirate!Victor, Pirates, Romance, Siren!Yuuri
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Небольшой вбоквел к популярному фанфикуSiren's Call: A Collectionот lucycamuiкоторый нампереводиткотик Shiki . (Neer)мойфикбуко том, как Юри подружился с Пхичитом (точнее, Пхичит подружился с Юри и Юри не успел сбежать))))Меня подбросило и разорвало от этой истории, рекомендую всем.





	Как познакомились сирена-Юри и русал-Пхичит (фанфик на фанфик The Siren's call)

— Привет. Классно поешь. Душевно так.

— УЙДИ.

— Ты просто не представляешь, что я только что видел, вон прямо там!..

— УХОДИ ПРОЧЬ!

— …тунца не очень-то поймаешь, особенно голыми руками. Я Пхичит, кстати!

— ОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ!!!

— А у тебя тут миленько! Такие камни, и кости, и… камни. А тебе тут не скучно?

— Почему ты не слушаешься?!

— Охренеть, у тебя и на ушах перья! Тебе идет! И вон та черепушка очень жизнерадостная! Ох, пресвятой Посейдон, это что — золотой зуб???

— …наверное? 

— Собираю коллекцию! Можно? Можно-можно-можно? Можно?

— Забирай, только замолчи.

— Ага, подержи-ка пока этих милашек, да не дергайся, они не кусаются.

— Что это?

— Это мои морские зайцы. Правда миленькие? Зовут Sqsxz и Chzzvzz!

— А третьего как?

— Какого третьего?! Ты глянь, и правда еще один, ты откуда взялся? Ушастый какой! На тебя похож. Тебя как зовут?

— Эм. Юри.

— Будет Юри! А что значит Юри?

— Это просто имя. 

— И ты типа сидишь тут целыми днями и поешь? А хочешь манго?

— Хочу?

— Я тоже. Могу показать остров, где манго с твою голову!


End file.
